The invention relates to a hair accessory for a women""s hair located at the apex of the head including a central annular elastic hair band of diameter D having an outer circumferential surface and a series of annular elastic hair loops each of diameter D1 integrally attached to the central hair band at the outer circumferential surface thereof where D is greater than D1, say 3D1 is equal to D. The respective axes of symmetry of the cenral hair band and the series of hair loops are coextensive and parallel. Result: different diametered hair stands can be captured by the combination of the central hair band and the series of loops to create novel hairstyles. The shape of the central band and loops can vary from circular say to ellipsoidal,
The prior art is replete with various hairband designs but none have the characteristics of the instant invention.
In accordance with the invention, a hair accessory is described for a women""s hair located at the apex of the head. The hair accessory includes a central angulated elastic hair band having an outer circumferential surface and a series of angulated elastic hair loops each integrally attached to the central hair band at the outer circumferential surface thereof. The respective axes of symmetry of the central hair band and the series of hair loops are coextensive and parallel. Result: different diametered hair stands can be captured by the combination of the central hair band and the series of loops to create novel hairstyles. The shape of the central band and loops can vary from circular say to ellipsoidal. A method of use is also described.